


Lullaby for a Duke

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Based off of a fan song for MLP, Creativitwins is giving me some good stuff here, Gen, Linked at the top of the fic, its real good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: A prince walks the castle hallways, towards his morning duties. Memories float by and he relives them once more.





	Lullaby for a Duke

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off and includes the lyrics of a song and animation from the MLP fandom, namely [Lullaby for a Princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7PQ9IO-7fU), which I highly recommend watching.

Passing by the open doorway, the prince stopped and stared into the pristine room. It was still odd and uncomfortable to see it in such an orderly state. It felt too… clinical. The least he could have asked for was it to be left unclean, but the maids of the castle would not leave any room untouched. It gave the empty room a false sense of life, as though someone could wander past and head in there once more.

The prince shook his head harshly and continued walking through the corridors, ignoring the ache in his heart. Once at the end of the hallway, he slowly pushed open the large, ornate balcony doors and stepped out into the early morning air, taking a deep breath.

As he exhaled, the royal looked up to the sky and was faced with the image in the moon. One would have expected that the pain he felt from seeing it would dull as time passed, but that would be foolish to assume. The prince scoffed to himself as the thought crossed his mind.

He stared up at the face in the moon, drinking in each detail and letting his memory take over his mind.

Many years prior, the prince had revelled in the feeling of being loved by all his subjects. He couldn’t think of anyone else in the entire kingdom who was more beloved and revered as him. The subjects around praised him for bringing them the light of day, for leading in such a benevolent manner, for giving them all such wonderful creatures to live alongside. The prince took it all with a smile and a thanks, letting their love fill his being to his core. Somehow, all of that adoration had blinded the prince to the shadow that he cast.

The prince’s brother was far from loved. Their subjects ignored and slept through the night that the other brought, sometimes even cursing it for stopping their fun and games. They were frightened of any creatures that the prince’s brother introduce to the world, despite their helpful nature and their purpose to balance out the world. Some had even gone as far as to curse the brother himself, blaming him for anything less than ideal that happened near to them.

Days and nights passed by, each one bringing more and more frustration and tears to the prince’s brother. One fateful day sealed both of their fates, however.

The prince approached the brother’s chambers, finding the door to be open. He looked inside and found his brother curled up in his bed, sobs racking his body. It was in that moment that the prince realised he’d not given his brother the love he deserved, and the prince made a promise to fix that immediately.

The promise was broken within seconds. After he’d called out, trying to be kind to his brother. The scorned man turned and screamed at the prince, telling him to leave. Reflexes kicked in and the prince yelled back, angry at being dismissed so easily.

Doors were magically slammed in his face. The prince turned away in a huff and started down the corridor. A loud scream had him stopping after only a few steps.

It was transforming, becoming deeper and evil. The prince could only take a shaky breath, his eyes wide with fear. He soon steeled himself and continued on, walking away from the one who needed him.

Only a few nights later, the prince found himself warring with the man who was supposed to be his brother, though he was almost unrecognisable as such. Had any subjects living near the castle been awake to see the spectacle, they would have been terrified to watch the two rulers soaring through the sky and throwing attacks at one another. One of which had the prince being thrown hard through the wall of a nearby temple.

He cried out in pain as he hit the statue in the centre. In his dazed state, the prince felt as though time was slowing to almost a halt. He went to push himself up, but found his hand covering one of the magical symbols that usually hung upon the statue he was against.

An idea came to his mind. He hated it, he didn’t want to do it, but it was what was best for the kingdom. The prince looked back up to see his brother headed straight for him, magical energy surrounding his outstretched hand, ready to attack.

“I’m sorry.” was all the prince could say before he harnessed the power from the statue behind him and let out a large blast of energy that consumed the temple.

Once the light from the magic had dissipated, the prince could see the devastation around him. The temple walls had crumbled, the windows blown out, the floor cracked. But that was all unimportant, his attention was brought to the moon that still hung high in the sky.

New patches of darkness had appeared, forming a familiar shape. The shape of his brother, who was nowhere to be seen around in the destruction. Silent tears slid down the prince’s face as the realisation set in that he’d sent his own brother away, sealed and imprisoned him in the moon. Before he knew it, the prince had dropped to his knees and let out an anguished, tearful scream.

Back in the present, the prince ran a hand through the coloured part of his hair at the memory of the change, still looking up at the image of his brother in the moon. It was about time for him to bring about the daylight, so he reached out his hand and summoned his power. The moon shone with a red glow and it slowly slid down through the sky. As the prince watched, he began to sing softly.

_“Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine_   
_ And rest now in moonlight's embrace_   
_ Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth_   
_ Through cloud, and through sky, and through space_

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night_   
_ And carry my sorrow in kind_   
_ Remus, you're loved so much more than you know_   
_ May troubles be far from your mind_   
_ And forgive me for being so blind_

_The years now before us_   
_ Fearful and unknown_   
_ I never imagined_   
_ I'd face them on my own_

_May these thousand winters_   
_ Swiftly pass, I pray_   
_ I love you; I miss you_   
_ All these miles away_

_May all your dreams be sweet tonight_  
_ Safe upon your bed of moonlight_  
_ And know not of sadness, pain, or care_  
_ And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_  
Sleep..._”_

The moon had just dropped past the horizon, the sun beginning to rise behind. Tears began to drip off of the prince’s chin, shining in the light of the sunrise.

“Prince Roman.” A voice called from behind the prince.

Without wiping away the wetness from his cheeks nor turning around to face the knight that had joined him on the balcony, the prince responded, “Here to escort me to the throne room?”

“Yes, your highness.”

“I shall be inside in a moment. Please wait in there for me.”

The sound of the decorative armour clanking as the knight moved and the sound of the balcony doors shutting once again had the prince smiling sadly.

“Well, dear brother, until tonight.” Prince Roman finally wiped the tears from his cheeks and took one last deep breath of the fresh air, before he turned and reached out for the large doors. Only one thought crossed the prince’s mind as he was escorted back past the empty bedroom, _‘158 years left.’_


End file.
